Dear Diary
by KimSunRi
Summary: Spin off dari two shot 'Can't You See' . Cerita dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, dari balik layar yang tersembunyi. Eunhae! Spin off from another story. Mind to RnR?


Title : Dear Diary… [Can't You See? Spinoff]

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Length : Drabble(s)

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?), **OC**

Pairing : Eunhae, TeukRim(LeeteukXOC)

+Story Special Guest Cast : **Lee Jae Rim**

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

A/N : This fic is a Spinoff from my latest Two Shot. Better said as ficlet, collection of short Drabbles. And yes, this was from Donghae's point of view. I stole his diary and copy it here #plak #ignore.

**IMPORTANT : Tidak akan mengerti isi cerita ini kalau tidak membaca 'Can't You See'.**

Enjoy!

.

.:Dear Diary:.

.

[This is the Cover, written in bold]

**Lee Donghae Fishy's JOURNAL. Not a DIARY. Because Diary's are not manly. I repeat, this is a JOURNAL and not a DIARY.**

.

.

**Desember, 22, 20xx**

_Dear Dia- Journal…_

Hari ini, aku dan Hyukkie pergi ke taman lagi.

Senang sekali rasanya!

Ia juga mentraktirku es krim _vanilla_, dan ia seperti biasanya membeli es krim rasa _strawberry_.

Aku jadi agak _hyper_ dan memakannya dengan serampangan hingga mengotori wajahku.

Hyukkie menertawakanku, tapi kemudian membantuku membersihkannya.

Ah memang dia sungguh perhatian. Itulah Hyukkie!

Kemudian kita main hingga sore dengan anjing-anjing liar disana.

Salah satu dari mereka, yang merupakan favoritku memiliki bulu yang lembut dan putih.

Aku amat ingin memeliharanya, tetapi kata Hyukkie ia bisa mati bila aku yang mengurusnya.

Jahat sekali! *_pout_.

Tapi aku tau ia hanya bercanda.

Tetap saja, aku akan membalas dendam! Aku berencana mencuri susu _strawberry_nya nanti.

Tunggu saja kau _anchovy_!

.

.

**Januari, 13, 20xx**

_Dear Di-… Journal…_

Hari ini, aku dan Hyukkie menemukan tempat rahasia!

Kita menyelinap ke atap sekolah rahasia dari pintu darurat.

Hyukkie membuatku menjadi anak nakal! *_pout_.

Tetapi aku juga sih yang mengikutinya, jadi kurasa itu bukan salahnya. *_giggle_.

Kami membuat janji bersama, bahwa ini akan menjadi tempat rahasia kami!

Aku merasa amat senang…! Rasanya kita memiliki rahasia kecil berdua.

Dan…

Apakah ini hanya aku, atau memang Hyukkie terlihat sedikit… tampan?

Maksudku, aku tau ia tidak jelek. Hanya sedikit tertutup.

Tapi saat tadi ia tersenyum dengan angin meniup rambutnya…

Apakah aneh jika aku memiliki keinginan tiba-tiba untuk mengecup pipinya?

Ini normal untuk sahabat bukan?

Oh aku jadi ingat! Hyukkie bilang '_saranghae'_ padaku.

Tapi aku yakin ia mengatakannya hanya sebagai sahabat.

(Meski awalnya aku amat terkejut)

Karena Hyukkie tidak mungkin menyukaiku dalam hal seperti itu… ya kan?

.

.

**Maret, 15, 20xx**

_Dear D_-… Ah aku tidak peduli! _Dear Diary_…

Hyukkie bilang '_saranghae'_ padaku lagi hari ini.

Ini sudah hampir dua bulan sejak ia pertama kali mengucapkan hal itu padaku.

Dan sepertinya sudah sekitar… empat puluh sembilan kali bila aku tidak salah hitung.

Tapi yah, aku sudah terbiasa.

Oh iya, itu belum termasuk sms atau coret-coretan yang ia buat di catatanku!

*_giggle_. Ia bisa jadi amat kekanakan terkadang.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku bertemu dengan orang baru di sekolah tadi!

Namanya Choi Siwon. Ia adalah seorang _namja_ yang di idam-idamkan semua orang.

Tampan, kaya, pintar, sebut saja. Dia punya semuanya.

Aku lumayan menyukainya, kurasa. Maksudku, dia secara keseluruhan cukup sempurna kan.

Teman-temanku juga menyuruhku untuk mencoba mendekatinya.

Jadi mengapa tidak?

.

.

**Maret, 16, 20xx**

_Dear Diary…_

Siwon mengajakku jalan hari ini, jadi kita pulang bersama.

Ia _namja_ yang baik, cukup menyenangkan.

Tapi aku jadi tidak pulang bersama Hyukkie karena itu *_pout_.

Yah, mungkin tidak apalah sekali-sekali.

Jadi aku memberitau Hyukkie saat istirahat siang.

Aku tau ia bersembunyi di sudut perpustakaan. Ia sering berada disana saat ia tidak berada di atap.

Bukan untuk belajar, tetapi untuk baca komik atau cerita-cerita fantasi.

Jangan salah, Hyukkie sama sekali bukan kutu buku! Hanya saja kadang ia terlihat seperti itu.

Ah iya, aku tidak tau mengapa Hyukkie terlihat agak sedih saat kuceritakan soal Siwon.

Mungkin karena ia harus pulang sendiri? Entahlah.

Jadi aku menyarankannya untuk mencari beberapa teman, atau mungkin _yeojachingu_.

Tapi entah mengapa… Terasa aneh mengatakannya. Mungkin perasaanku saja.

Hyukkie harus lebih percaya diri! Ia tidak jelek!

Bahkan sebenarnya menurutku Hyukkie cukup tampan… Kau tau, mata berkelopak satunya sebenarnya sungguh indah.

Juga garis rahangnya yang begitu tegas! Aku tidak tau mengapa ia selalu menyembunyikannya.

Dan ia memiliki sifat yang begitu ramah dan lucu! Ia tidak pernah gagal membuatku tertawa!

Senyumannya juga menawan. Tapi ia biasanya menyembunyikannya… Entah mengapa.

Ia juga pintar… dan… dan…

Tunggu! Aku harus berhenti menyia-nyiakan kertasku menulis tentangnya! *_giggle_.

Habisnya aku terlalu asyik memikirka- maksudku membicarakannya!

Oh, dan Hyukkie bilang '_saranghae'_ lagi hari ini.

.

.

**Maret, 17, 20xx**

_Dear Diary…_

Aku merasa aneh hari ini.

Aku sadar Hyukkie tidak ada di kelasnya, karena…

Aku agaknya mengintip kelasnya(setiap hari, sebenarnya)

Tidak, aku tidak mencarinya!(oke… mungkin aku mencarinya)

Aku bertemu dengannya saat istirahat, ia lewat saat aku bicara dengan Siwon.

Oh iya, Siwon tiba-tiba datang padaku dan jadi aku berbicara dengannya.

Lagipula, aku menyukainya kan? Ia pangeran sempurna, jadi aku menyukainya.

Ya. Pasti begitu.

Lalu tiba-tiba datang _yeoja_ itu, yang kuingat namanya Lee Jae Rim dari kelas sebelah.

Yang menarik perhatianku adalah… Ia memanggil Hyukkie dengan 'Eunhyuk'

Sejauh ini, hanya aku dan keluarga kami yang memanggilnya begitu.

Dan aku tidak pernah tau Hyukkie dekat dengan seseorang… Karena ia memanggilnya balik, dengan nama panggilan yang tidak kuketaui.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa memperhatikan lagi apa yang Siwon katakan setelah itu.

Entah mengapa aku merasa… aneh melihat mereka.

Bukan sesuatu yang baik… tapi… Entahlah.

Saat istirahat kedua, aku tidak bisa menatap Hyukkie secara langsung.

Aku tidak tau, rasanya agak sakit karena hal tadi.

Dan rasanya tidak enak saat Hyukkie memanggil _yeoja_ itu lagi.

Ia bahkan memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab itu dengan amat keras, sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan.

Aku merasa aneh. Sungguh. Aku tidak tau ada apa dengan diriku sendiri.

Mungkin ini hanya pikiran bodohku.

.

.

**Maret, 18, 20xx**

_Dear Diary…_

Rasanya akhir-akhir ini aku semakin jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Hyukkie…

Siwon terus mengajakku jalan. Dan aku tidak seharusnya menolaknya kan?

Lagipula aku menyukainya. Kenapa aku harus menolaknya?

Dan Hyukkie juga bilang ia tidak bisa pulang bersamaku beberapa hari kedepan…

Mungkin ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama _yeoja_ itu.

Aku amat aneh… Bukan begitu?

Aku yang menyarankan ia mencari teman.

Tapi kini aku juga yang merasa tidak tenang tanpa alasan.

Aku ini kenapa sih?

.

.

**Maret, 19, 20xx**

_Dear Diary…_

Hari Minggu datang lagi.

Aku rindu bermain bersama Hyukkie…

Tapi kemarin sepertinya ia sibuk. Aku pergi kerumahnya tapi _eomma_(maksudku _eomma_nya) bilang ia mengunci dirinya di ruang belakang sejak pagi.

Aku tidak tau ruangan apa itu, aku tidak pernah bertanya sebelumnya.

Siwon mengajakku jalan lagi hari ini. Ia bilang ia punya beberapa tiket bioskop.

Aku menerimanya. Aku menyukainya kan?

Tapi entah mengapa berada bersamanya tidak semenyenangkan dengan Hyukkie.

Aku sangat suka berada bersama Hy-

.

Astaga! Hyukkie sungguh membuatku kaget! Aku hampir menyobekmu! Maaf Diary!

Tapi barusan… Hyukkie memujiku…

Aku tidak tau kenapa tapi pipiku memanas, jadi aku tidak berani menoleh kearahnya.

Aku bahkan bicara dengan terbata! _Aish_ aku ini kenapa?!

Dan… Ia bilang '_saranghae'_ lagi, dengan senyuman.

Hatiku menjadi semakin aneh, kurasa aku akan segera mati.

Kurasa aku harus periksa ke dokter.

.

.

**Maret, 20, 20xx**

_Dear Diary…_

Aku merasa semakin aneh.

Hari ini Hyukkie tidak menghampiriku sama sekali.

Jadi begitu istirahat tiba, saat Siwon datang aku bahkan berbohong untuk ke toilet(yang sebenarnya kugunakan untuk melarikan diri).

Aku mencari Hyukkie ke atap, tapi ia tidak ada disana.

Ia juga tidak ada di perpustakaan.

Lalu tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suaranya dari taman belakang.

Itu bukan suara biasa, itu suara tawanya.

Hyukkie tertawa, dengan bebasnya, di sekolah.

Aku mengintip, dan melihatnya berbicara dan tertawa dengan riang bersama Jae Rim.

Mereka terlihat cukup dekat…

Aku tidak tau mengapa, aku merasa aneh saat itu.

Jadi aku kembali berbalik dan pergi sejauh yang kubisa.

Tapi tetap saja tak peduli apapun yang kulakukan, wajah tertawa Hyukkie bersamanya tidak bisa hilang dari benakku.

.

.

**Maret, 24, 20xx**

_Dear Diary…_

Hyukkie marah padaku…

Aku tidak berbicara padanya selama seminggu ini.

Ia tidak ada di atap maupun perpustakaan saat istirahat, jadi kurasa ia ada di taman belakang bersama Jae Rim.

Aku takut untuk pergi kesana dan melihatnya bersama Jae Rim.

Aku amat merindukannya.

Jadi hari ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sepulang sekolah.

Tapi saat aku sampai, sebuah suara dari belakangku mengejutkanku.

Siwon mengikutiku tanpa aku menyadarinya.

Aku langsung panik saat itu. Seharusnya ini adalah tempat rahasiaku bersama Hyukkie, tapi ia mengikutiku!

Tapi aku terlalu sedih saat itu.

Mungkin Hyukkie sudah lupa akan janji itu…

Hyukkie sudah memiliki teman baru… dan mungkin ia sudah lupa padaku.

Saat aku larut dalam pikiranku sendiri, Siwon tiba-tiba mendekati kearahku.

Aku terlalu takut untuk bergerak, itu aneh.

Aku menyukainya, kan? Tapi kenapa rasanya aku amat takut, aku tidak menginginkannya.

Kenapa wajah Hyukkie yang terbayang di benakku?

.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Hyukkie datang.

Ia terlihat marah pada awalnya.

Aku amat terkejut saat kata-kataku memancing amarahnya. Ia menonjok pintu dengan amat keras hingga ia melukai tangannya sendiri.

Aku amat khawatir, tetapi aku terlalu kaget dan takut.

Hyukkie tidak pernah marah padaku. Hyukkie tidak pernah kasar.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya seperti itu.

Kemudian… Saat Hyukkie menatapku…

Aku menyadari tatapan terluka yang ia berikan padaku. Ia terlihat begitu… hancur.

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi suaraku menghilang begitu saja.

Kemudian Hyukkie berkata soal… menghargai sebuah janji…

Itu adalah janji kita… tentang tempat ini… ia masih mengingatnya.

Betapa bodohnya aku?

Ia pasti merasa amat terluka.

Ia pasti mengira… Aku melupakan janji itu.

Tapi mengapa ia berkata aku adalah orang terpenting bagi dirinya?

.

Aku menunggu Hyukkie untuk pulang kerumah.

Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya.

Aku ingin memberitau bahwa aku tidak bermaksud demikian. Aku ingin memastikan tangannya baik-baik saja.

Tapi Hyukkie tak kunjung pulang.

.

Hyukkie…

Hyukkie _mian_…

_Mianhae_… Hyukkie _mianhae_…

.

(Halaman terakhir tersebut dipenuhi dengan bekas air mata, dan tulisannya terlihat bergetar)

.

**.**

**Spinoff - End**

**.**


End file.
